metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phalanx-a-pedian
Hello there! Welcome to my talk page. I'm Phalanx. I was previously active under another name. Most of my activity was from late 2007 until early 2010, during which time I received rollback privileges due to my involvement with the maintenance of the main page. Ultimately real life lead to me falling out of activity. It's been a long time since that period however and I know plan on making a fresh start armed with a new name. It should be noted that I do still have rollback power. Welcome back Welcome back! TheMG {talk/ } 22:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! Thanks for the welcome! Phalanx (talk| ) 22:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just realised who you are! MarioGalaxy! :D I remember you. Phalanx (talk| ) 23:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had a name change too. TheMG {talk/ } 23:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I take it that was due to the shame of being called Mario'Galaxy on on Metroid wiki? Or was it just so that you could have a cooler/snappier name? Phalanx (talk| ) 23:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::More like Mario Galaxy isn't even my favorite game anymore. It isn't even my favorite wii game. TheMG {talk/ } 23:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, though it is never the less an excellent game. Phalanx (talk| ) 09:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Template:Reallife and Template:Reallife (Banner) Please do not make these sorts of significant changes to a template (be it changing the template itself or by chanting the template an article uses) without discussing the issue first. A good place for that would be Template talk:Reallife. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I was simply trying to improve the formatting. Nobody had objected to me updating templates previously (for example, this one) so I didn't think it was much of a problem. Nor did I think this was a major change, just a slight improvement in formatting. Phalanx (talk| ) 12:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::A minor width change doesn't change much of the outward appearance of the template; however, changing the positioning and alignment are, especially by comparison, major changes in the template's presentation. In this case, the template is right-aligned and positioned the way it was deliberately. It should also be noted that your modifications make your copying of the boilerplate I wrote (referencing Memory Alpha) incorrect. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, changing all the reallife template transclusions on the wiki by hand would have made us patrollers rather unhappy with you. That sort of task is much better suited for a bot like User:LizardBot (even when not accounting for the RC patrolling system), another reason why discussing first is a good idea. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Additionally, the italicized disambiguation text at the start of some articles should be left-aligned, not center aligned, as that's the accepted stylistic guideline on the wiki. That's something you should discuss, too, with the community if you want to change it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Prime 2 Marine model Greetings, Phalanx-a-pedian! I really like the picture on your page with the two federation marines. I was wondering where you got the marine from prime 2 echos. I've looked all over, and I haven't found it all. I was wondering where you got it. If so, could you send me the link. If it's possible, could you upload it on gmod, and send me a link. Trust me, people with thank you for it! Please reply, and thank you for reading! Alexsavov (talk) 03:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm afraid that I cannot take credit for it. It was posted on a forum discussing using models from the game in Garry's mod. The thread appears to have either been taken down or is simply no longer searchable. However, it shouldn't be too difficult to get the model straight from the game disk if you can find the right tutorial. I did in the past attempt to do similar but unfortunately lacked a disk-drive capable of reading the Prime Trilogy disk (due to the way they wrote so much data to it). If you have the original or new play control version it should be easier. Best off luck, sorry I can't help. Phalanx (talk| ) 04:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC)